Fix You
by Lovely Spell
Summary: After years away Sasuke fulfills his life's mission. Now he finds himself alone and broken. He needs to go home. Pre-slash


**Title** - Fix You

**Author** - Lovely Spell

**Word Count** - 639

**Characters/Pairings** - Naruto/Sasuke

**Warnings** - None

**Disclaimer** - All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary** - After years away Sasuke fulfills his life's mission. Now he finds himself alone and broken. He needs to go home.

**Author's Notes** - Just a short fic. I've been bored today. Inspired by** Coldplay - Fix You**

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid awake. He was tired. He was aching and even though it was over, even though he'd accomplished all he'd set out to do, there was no joy.<p>

He was stuck in a downward spiral of hate. He was drowning.

His hearing suddenly dampened as tears welled up in his eyes and finally spilled over and down his cheeks to deafen him as they pooled to block his hearing.

There was so much more he'd left behind. He had so much to gain that it seemed worth the risk, but now at 16 with his life's only goal complete, he felt- _still_ felt empty and alone.

He'd lost all those years and still he was not content. There was no going back to that time.

There was nothing he could do to make up for all the time lost.

How could it get worse?

* * *

><p>Naruto stood over the village. He lit the paper lanterns at the gate. They would guide their ninja back home. In the pitch darkness of night they would follow the small flame back home.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt his heart ache. He knew who he wanted to see. He didn't know how welcome he'd be, if he'd even be allowed to live, but dying with one last memory of <em>him<em> was better than living alone.

Sasuke left it all behind. He left the stone room and all the possessions he had amassed. He left it all and started walking back to Konoha with slow and measured steps. As he walked away from it all again, he felt no regrets.

Sasuke saw the lights before he saw the village.

He wiped at his eyes and straightened his clothes. Konoha was welcoming him. The lights were guiding him now. He took a deep breath and continued his slow trek back home. Perhaps there he would find what he'd always been searching for.

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped down from his post on the high wall. He saw a figure moving too slowly and too exposed to be a threat. He figured somebody was lost. He took a few steps forward and there his outstretched hand dropped to his side.<p>

Sasuke came to a stop a few feet before Naruto. There they stood; their eyes met. Sasuke smiled a small tentative smile that threatened to disappear if it wasn't returned.

Naruto grinned and was crying as he swung himself into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke held onto Naruto like a lifeline. The breath he didn't know he'd been holding came out in a rush as well as the tears he didn't know he still had.

Through his blurred vision Sasuke stared at the lanterns. They were burning for him.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke was about to respond when he realized the words had come from him.

"You're home." Naruto whispered as he pulled back and wiped at his eyes. He was still grinning through tears and snot and although it was messy, it was endearing.

"I promise I'll never leave again." Sasuke said and knew he was being honest. If he had to have an escort for the rest of his life, he'd do it, as long as he was allowed to walk back through those gates.

"Why are you back?" Naruto asked as he pulled Sasuke by the hand and closer to the village.

"Everything was wrong. Nothing was right. I lay alone. There is nobody now. I miss you." Sasuke felt the words coming out in a rush. He had so much to say, but they all stopped behind his teeth as he took a steadying breath. The important part was coming. He knew the rest wouldn't matter. "I need- I need you. I'm broken." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. He gave his hand one last tug as they stepped past the gates and into the village. "I will try to fix you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave a review. ^_^<p>

-Lovely Spell


End file.
